


Is There a Fairy Godmother in the House?

by tbehartoo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fairy Tail is having a Christmas dance, Fortunately Levy knows a guy, Gen, Levy helps Lucy remain calm, Like there's a bit of plot but not much, Lucy needs a fairy godmother to be ready for the ball, Lucy worries a lot, Self-indulgent Fluff!, The dress is revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: Fairy Tail is throwing a Christmas dance. Natsu and Lucy decide to go at the last minute. Now Lucy needs a fancy dress in a hurry. Where's a fairy godmother when you really need her?





	1. The Invitation

Lucy fiddled with the pendant of the necklace she was wearing while she waited for Levy to finish applying eyeshadow to her lids. This was the first time she’d been actually excited to be going to a formal dance ever since her cotillion at fifteen. When she’d lived at home these kinds of dances had been opportunities for her father to set her up with possible suitors from other powerful business families, but this time she was going to go with one of her best friends. 

She was so glad that she had asked Natsu to go with her when they were walking back to her apartment after having breakfast at the guild. They had been talking about a little bit of everything and eventually they got to the subject of the upcoming ball.

“Aren’t you going to the dance Natsu?” Lucy asked in surprise. “You said you were really looking forward to it.”

“Yeah, well it’s turned into more of a couples thing,” Natsu said with a scowl. “I was just going to go with Gray and Elfman and they’re not available any more.”

Lucy nodded. She knew that Gray had asked Kinana to go with him the day Master Makarov had made the announcement that there would be a formal ball and not just the regular rowdy Christmas party at Fairy Tail this year. She snorted. Poor Elfman had been threatened with being turned into stone if he didn’t ask Evergreen! He finally declared that only a Real Man would ask her to the dance and then proceeded to faint when she accepted.

“You could just take Happy with you,” she suggested.

Natsu shook his head. “There’s some kind of exceed celebration going on and he’s going to be there with Carla and Lily.”

“Well, why don’t you just ask someone to go with you?” Lucy asked, reasonably. “You don’t have to be actually dating someone to go to a dance with them, you know.”

Natsu turned a blushing pink around his ears. “Well it’s only two days away. No one is going to want to have such a short time to get ready for a fancy dance.”

Lucy shrugged. “I guess it depends on who you ask.”

“What about you, Luce,” Natsu said. When she looked questioningly at him he added, “Didn’t you want to go to the ball?”

Lucy thought about it before answering. “I don’t know, I used to go to those kinds of things all the time.” She shuddered, “My father would try to set me up with these horrible guys, usually the rich heirs of his business partners, but sometimes the old rich guys themselves, and they were either really vain and full of themselves and their wealth or…” she broke off as her lips formed a tight line, “handsy.”

Natsu’s hands balled into fists and Lucy could see the flames starting to flicker around them.

“Natsu calm down!” Lucy ordered as she grabbed his arm and started to wave his hand in the air. “Don’t you think I could take care of myself?”

Natsu’s sly grin lit up his face. “I’m sure you could Luce, but I’d still like to explain to those guys about proper behavior when in the presence of a human being.”

Lucy laughed, “Natsu, stop being silly.” Natsu’s flames immediately went out. Lucy nudged his arm with her elbow. “Besides, that’s all in the past.”

They continued to walk along in silence. Lucy was lost in thought as she remembered those parties that seemed to be a lifetime ago. Natsu was waving to the people on the barges floating down the canal.

“You know, Natsu,” Lucy said as she was walking along the wall of the canal. “If you really wanted to go to the dance, you could have just asked me. It's not like we aren't friends.”

Natsu looked at her completely dumbstruck. “You’d, want to go?” He didn’t seem to be grasping what he’d heard. “With me?”

Lucy hadn’t even looked back at him, she was concentrating on where she put her feet on the icy wall. “Yeah, why not?” she asked. “You know that we’re friends. If you really want to go to the party, I could go with you.” She stopped to look at him, smiling. “Natsu Dragneel would you like to go to the Fairy Tail Christmas Ball with me this Friday night?”

Natsu looked down at his feet with a frown and seemed to be thinking over the proposition thoroughly. When he didn’t answer, Lucy shrugged and started walking along the wall again. He looked up as he took a breath to speak and suddenly realized that Lucy wasn’t in front of him. He looked left and right before spotting her at the front door of her apartment building. He ran to catch up with her.

“Hey, Luce, did you mean it?”

“Did I mean what?”

“Did you mean to ask me to go to the dance with you?”

“Sure, Natsu,” she said as she unlocked her door. “I think it’d be fun to go with you.”

“Well then, yes,” he said, “I’d like to go to the Christmas dance with you.”

“Okay, well then what do we need to do to be ready?” she said as they walked through the door. She went to her desk for paper and a pen. “I’ll need a dress, I don’t have anything that’s formal, but I guess my blue dress could do in a pinch. And maybe new shoes if I don’t have something that matches,” she said as she started to write. “Do you have a suit?” she asked him.

“What?” He chuckled. “Lucy have you ever seen me in a suit?”

“So, no on the suit,” she looked him up and down. “Well maybe Gray could lend you some slacks and a button down shirt,” she started making a separate list for Natsu. “Would a tie be too much to ask for?”

Natsu’s look of horror made her laugh. “I didn't know what I was thinking. No tie.” She looked back at her list. “You’ll need black dress shoes and some dark socks. I ought to get a mani-pedi, but Levy and I already had those planned for this afternoon.” She wrote it on the list anyway. “Do you think Erza would be up for a shopping trip?”

Natsu nodded his head.

A thought suddenly struck her. “Do you want me to get you a flower for your buttonhole?”

The first real laugh she’d heard that morning escaped Natsu’s throat. “Why would you get me flowers?”

“Aren’t you planning on getting me a corsage?”

“A cor-what?”

“A corsage,” she said pointing to her wrist. “It’s a small bouquet of flowers that’s meant to be worn on my wrist,” she explained. “I don’t like the kind that get pinned on.” She looked thoughtfully at Natsu’s blank expression. “Never mind, I have some nice bracelets that will do.” She looked over her lists again. “I think that’s everything.” She handed Natsu his list. “Will you be able to play nice with Gray long enough to ask about borrowing the clothes?”

Natsu scowled but nodded his head.

Lucy laughed, “Thank you. I know we were planning on spending the morning getting ready for our next job, but I need to get ahold of Erza. If I can find a dress I like, it might need some alterations, and while I know those seamstresses are able to work miracles it’s best to give them some time to work it in.”

“Okay Luce,” Natsu said as he pocketed his list. “I’ll get right on this.”

Lucy patted his shoulder and smiled. “I know I can count on you.”

Later that morning Lucy was shopping with Erza, Levy, and Wendy.

“I’m glad you asked me to come with you,” Erza said to Lucy as they entered their second dress shop. 

“I’m glad you wanted to come since you’ve already got a dress,” Lucy replied.

“Oh, I’ve got to find a new one,” Erza said offhandedly as she grabbed several dresses and headed to the dressing room. 

“But, why?” Lucy asked. “That evening gown you got last week was beautiful!” 

“It’s my fault,” Levy said with a sigh. “I found this really cool dress that looked like metal plates riveted together. The woman at the shop called it steampunk. And then I found these gray, high heeled boots with little gear buttons as decorations on them that looked like iron. And I thought that they would be perfect because they match Gajeel’s magic so well.” She blushed before she continued, “When I showed them to Gajeel he went out and bought a suit that has each part decorated with words!” She smiled remembering the sight. “The jacket has a pinstripe with the word “jacket” in the tiniest stitching I’ve ever seen. And they’re matched with pants that have the word “trousers” on them. His tie even has the word “tie” woven into the fabric.” There was a fond look in her eyes. “And of course Laxus wouldn’t be out done by Gajeel so he declared that he’d be wearing a red and silver hakama in honor of Erza’s strongest armor. Which meant Freed and Bickslow suddenly were coming up with suits to match Mira and Lisanna and then those two were finding clothes to match the guys’ magic.”

“Oh, I don’t envy Lisanna trying to match Bickslow’s talent,” Lucy said as she looked through a rack of skirts.

Wendy laughed. “She decided to just go with a babydoll dress and let that be good enough.”

“She’ll look adorable in that,” Lucy said while Levy nodded in agreement.

“Freed and Mira are just doing matching pantsuits with opposite colors since their magics are so similar,” Wendy reported. “And Evergreen is wearing a dress with several different animal prints while Elfman went out and bought a slate gray suit.”

“That sounds so cute,” Lucy said. Then her face fell. “I don’t think I’ll be able to find anything that matches Natsu’s fire.” 

“Don’t get discouraged Luce,” Levy said. “We’ll find the perfect gown for you.”

“What do you think of this one?” Erza asked as she came out wearing a stunning electric blue dress with gold embellishments. It was strapless and form hugging. The length of the skirt could generously be called mini and the gold chains that held the sides together were straining to do their job.

“Wow, Erza!” Lucy exclaimed.

“That looks fabulous,” Wendy said.

“I don’t know,” Erza said as she checked herself in the three-way mirrors. “It seems a little loose.”

Levy just laughed. “Erza there is nothing loose about that dress.”

“Hmmmm,” was all she replied. “Well there are a few others I want to try first.”

After going through the entire contents of the dress shop, Erza decided to get the blue and gold dress. Lucy failed to find anything that she really liked in this shop or the next three shops they visited. They all decided to stop for some lunch before continuing the quest.

“I hope we find something soon,” Lucy said as she skewered a piece of chicken with her fork. “We’ve got to head over to the nail shop in an hour and I kind of hate doing anything right after a manicure.”

“I know what you mean,” Levy said. “It doesn’t matter how much they assure me my nails are dry, I always find a way to mess up at least one of them.”

The others chuckled and nodded in agreement.

“So, Wendy, who are bringing to the dance?” Levy asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

The younger girl blushed before answering, “Um, I invited Chelia to come with me.”

“You two have been spending a lot of time together,” Lucy said with a smirk. “Is there anything you want to tell us about the pair of you?”

Wendy merely blushed and shook her head.

Lucy looked a little disappointed. “Oh, I was hoping that you were at least going on a few dates.”

Wendy looked at her with a scowl. “What have you heard?”

Lucy’s smirk was back. “Nothing, just that you two are hardly ever seen apart.”

“I heard that they were holding hands in the park,” Levy added in a conspiratorial whisper. “And more than one person at the guild thinks they’d make a pretty cute couple.”

Wendy’s face was now a solid pink color.

“I’ve always thought their fighting styles matched really well,” Erza supplied. “They are certainly able to take care of enemies quickly and efficiently when they fight as a team. They’d be unstoppable with a unison raid.”

All of the women laughed together at that comment. It seemed to diffuse the cloud of embarrassment that gathered around Wendy. Lucy and Levy stopped teasing her, but both of them made notes to pay particular attention to the couple at the dance. 

“You know Lucy,” Levy said after taking a sip of her drink, “I think we’ve been looking in all the wrong places for a dress for you.”

Lucy was confused. “Lev, we’ve been in most of the clothing shops in Magnolia. Where else would we find a dress?”

“I think we ought to visit Aunt Olga,” Levy said with a shrug.

Erza nodded. “Yes, I should have thought of it before. We really must visit Aunt Olga she’d want to be a part of this,” she paused as she watched a waiter go by with a tray of pastries, “after dessert of course.”

Ten minutes after they finished eating they were standing in front of a discreet red door in one of the wealthier parts of town. Lucy’s mouth dropped open when she realized where they were. Erza pulled the doorbell and a musical note floated out to the street. A large, burly man with a face full of scars answered the door. Lucy was reaching for her keys when she saw the man smile at Erza, look past her to see the others, and his smile widened.

“Zaza! You’ve come back!” he cried as he enveloped Erza in a crushing hug. “And you’ve brought a new friend. Come in! Come in!”

He waved for the others to follow Erza into the front room of the establishment. He gave Levy a bear hug and merely placed a hand lightly on Wendy’s hair before he excused himself and hurried back into the rest of the building. 

Lucy whispered urgently, “Levy, how is it that we are being welcomed into Dame Olga von Lanik’s front parlor without a three year reservation?”

Levy giggled. “You just have to know the right people Luce.” She looked at her stunned face and said, “You know you don’t have to whisper here.”

“I do not know that,” Lucy huffed as she crossed her arms. “How would I know that? I've never been here!”

Wendy let out a short laugh, “Try to calm down Lucy. Auntie Olga will be here any second.”

“Is she everybody's aunt?” Lucy asked, bewildered.

“I am no one's aunt, and everyone's aunt,” a woman said as she swept into the room. She was only slightly taller than Levy, but her bearing was more fiercesome than Erza in full battle mode. Her orange hair was swept up into a messy knot on the top of her head. A silky, sky blue shirt was tucked into a short orange skirt that matched the woman's hair. Her three inch heels made a tapping sound as she made her way to Erza, the long ropes of pearls around her neck faintly echoing her footsteps. She kissed both of Erza’s cheeks before continuing to speak. “Erza you look as robust as ever,” she proclaimed. “Levy! My lovely bookworm. Are you studying hard dear?” she asked as she greeted her with cheek kisses as well.

“Yes, auntie,” she replied smiling warmly at the woman.

“Good. Good.” She moved down to embrace Wendy. “My sweet sky dancer! You've come back to visit me. So good to see you again.”

“Good to see you too, auntie,” Wendy said with a grin. 

“And you've brought a new friend with you!” the woman exclaimed as she stopped in front of Lucy. “Another fairy girl?” she asked. When Levy nodded she looked Lucy over carefully. Auntie Olga sniffed. “A star mage,” she said with a disdainful tone. Lucy suddenly felt like a lamb before a hungry lioness. There were several tension filled minutes as the woman's intense stare sized her up. A smile suddenly broke across her face. “She’s a good one. A very happy aura,” she declared. “May I greet you dear?”

“Wh- uh, yeah?” Lucy said as she recovered from the feeling that this woman had looked into her soul and judged her worthy. Worthy of what, she didn’t know, but she was relieved to have passed the test.

The little woman took Lucy by the shoulders and said, “I am Olga Clarise von Lanik.” She pressed a kiss to Lucy's right cheek. “And I am a faithful friend of the fairies.” She placed a kiss to Lucy's left cheek. “You may call on me for help, as I will rely on you.” A third kiss was placed in the center of Lucy's forehead. 

Lucy was stunned, not least by the magic she felt now connecting her to this woman.

“We're here Auntie,” Levy began while Lucy recovered, “because of the dance on Friday night.”

“Ah, yes,” the woman said as she smiled at the girls, “it sounds like it will be quite the party!”

“It certainly will be,” Levy agreed. “Everyone is pulling out all the stops. The problem comes with Natsu.”

“What?” she sounded affronted. “What has my sweet little Natsu got to do with problems?”

“He's got many things to do with problems,” Erza said matter-of-factly. “In this case, he's waited till today to ask Lucy to go with him.”

“Actually, I'm the one who asked him,” Lucy said quietly as she'd finally found her voice.

“Ah! My little boy is going to the dance?!” She looked at Erza who nodded. “With a girl?” She asked Wendy as she gestured at Lucy.

“Yes,” Wendy smirked. “Who would have believed it?”

“Thanks Wendy,” Lucy grumbled while Aunt Olga celebrated.

“Come, come,” she said as she grabbed Lucy's hand to pull her into her workroom. “I will make you such a dress!”

The others waited in the front room while Lucy was whisked away.

Lucy stopped in awe at the doorway. The room was impossibly huge with a high ceiling and several arches. Three walls were covered in fabrics of every hue and design, while the fourth wall had threads to match each bolt. There was a large table in the center of the arches with several sewing machines located in the corners where seamstresses were busily working.

“Yes, yes,” Dame Olga said in a bored tone as she placed Lucy on a step stool to start taking measurements, “It's so big, so amazing, you are so in awe.” She grabbed a tape measure and a pad of paper. “So, what kind of dress are you hoping for?” she asked as she started to measure Lucy’s waist. 

“Well, um, it is a formal dance so I was hoping for something almost floor length but not so long I’ll step on it,” Lucy began and saw the dressmaker nod as she wrote down a number. “And I'd prefer a halter top or something with sleeves, because I haven't had much luck with strapless dresses.” The dressmaker nodded again. “The difficulty is that the couples are trying to have clothes that pay homage to their partner’s magic and well…” she trailed off looking for the words.

“Natsu has such marvelous magic,” the little woman said. “You could get a red dress, or an orange dress, or even a yellow dress and it would match part of Natsu’s magic, yes? But nothing out there is the flickering flame? The warmth of the fire? The heat of the dragon!”

Lucy breathed out in relief. “Yes, exactly.” She paused, trying to decide if she should go on, and the silence of the other woman seemed to draw the next statement out of her. “I really want this to be special for him. He wanted to go more than he let on, and he seemed so disappointed that he wasn’t going to have anyone to be his friend at the dance.” She smiled down at the woman who had stopped measuring to look at her. “He’s my best friend, you know? I want him to be happy.”

The older woman nodded and smiled up at her. “Yes, yes, I see it now. I know just what to do for you.” She helped Lucy down from the stool. “Come back...” she thought for a moment, “Friday morning. Not before nine!” She rang a bell and the man who had answered the door was in the hallway. “Peter, this girl is expected back Friday morning.” The man nodded. “You’ll see, Lucy was it?” and the girl nodded, “It will be the perfect dress for the friend of my little Natsu!” She walked Lucy over to the doorway. “You know, you remind me of someone I used to be acquainted with. What’s your last name?”

“Heartfilia,” Lucy answered worried that her father had once tried to do business with the woman and had somehow offended her.

“Lucy Heartfilia?” Olga thought for a moment. “Are you related to Layla Heartfilia?”

Lucy nodded. “That was my mother’s name.”

“Oh, my lovely Layla!” the little woman exclaimed as she grasped Lucy’s hand. “She was a dear friend to me. She was the first one to commission a dress from me, you know.” A happy memory seemed to float across her face. “You my enchanting Lucy, you will find me a true friend! I know your mother would be happy to see you in one of my dresses. Just you wait. Auntie Olga will take care of everything! Simply everything!” And with that she handed her off to Peter.

The last thing Lucy saw was Olga calling for her helpers to start clearing the table and prepare a dummy for the dress.

It wasn’t until they were sitting at the salon getting their nails done that Lucy even dared to ask how Dame Olga, dressmaker to queens and princesses, was known as a friend to Fairy Tail. Apparently she had been friends with Master Makarov and Master Bob since about the dawn of time. She hadn’t always been a designer but some unfortunate incident had made her stop using her magic and switch to designing clothes. She didn’t come to the guild house very often because she and Porlyusica differed in opinion on too many things, one of them being Master Makarov, and so she only came for grand occasions. She liked to be visited by anyone from the guild, though it tended to be the girls that came most often, and delighted in hearing about the comings and the goings of “her fairy friends.”

Once done at the salon, the girls retired to a little cafe for some refreshment. They finished their tea, and Erza finished her strawberry tart, before they set off shoe shopping. Their shopping trip was finished off with a visit to a jewelry store to look for earrings, bracelets, or other baubles they might need for the dance.

Lucy sank into her couch at the end of the day. Her purchases, still in their bags, were laid on her bed. It had been quite the adventure and she was exhausted. It was with a little irritation that she saw Natsu crawling through her window.

“Natsu, you have a key. I'm obviously home. What do you have against coming through the door?” 

Natsu just shrugged. “It's easier to come through the window,” he said with a grin. “Did you get everything you needed?”

Lucy couldn't help the weary smile that formed on her face. “Yeah, I think so. We went through almost every shop in Magnolia!”

“Why?” Natsu seemed genuinely confused.

“Well, it's a big night,” Lucy said. “I wanted to make sure I had something special to celebrate it with you.”

“Oh,” he grinned again at her. “That's nice, Luce. Are you too tired to make dinner?”

“Ugh, I can't even get up enough energy to get off the couch right now,” she said to the ceiling. “I don't think I even have the energy to think about dinner,” she moaned. 

“That's okay. You stay right there. I'll be right back!” Natsu dived back out the window and Lucy laughed.

Lucy had drifted off to sleep when Natsu came back carrying take out boxes filled with noodles and veggies. He carefully moved the bags off of Lucy's bed, taking the opportunity to check their contents, before moving Lucy herself to the bed. She woke up as he set her down.

“Natsu, what are you doing?”

“We're having dinner in bed so you can just go to sleep when you're done.”

She didn't say anything for a moment then she exclaimed, “That's brilliant!”

“I know,” he said as he brought the food to the bed. He handed her one of the containers and a pair of chopsticks, then sat down next to her. “Are you sure you got everything?”

Lucy nodded and swallowed her mouthful of noodles. “Yeah, I got a couple more pairs of shoes because I’m still not sure exactly what the dress will look like.”

Natsu looked at Lucy obviously confused.

“Levy took me to Aunt Olga’s and she's decided to make my dress.”

His look went from confusion to concern. “Aren't her dresses really expensive?”

“Yeah,” Lucy said with a shrug. “I'll probably be paying her back for years and owe her my first born child, but-” she smiled at Natsu as she nudged his side, “You're worth it.”

Natsu just ducked his head and shoved a spear of broccoli into his mouth.

“Were you able to borrow something from Gray?” Lucy asked with a yawn.

Natsu nodded but the smile had gone from his face. “I had to promise to pay for two months’ worth of laundry service for the big snow baby, but he loaned me a nice shirt and pants.” He ate some noodles before adding, “And I got the shoes and socks, too.”

“Oh thank you, Natsu,” she gave a sigh of relief. “I guess we're all ready.”

“Except for your dress.”

She leaned against him as she sleepily repeated, “Except for my dress.”

Natsu took the carton from her hands, so she wouldn't drop it, and put it on the side table. He finished his dinner as Lucy’s head rested on his shoulder. Once he determined that she was truly asleep, he moved her so that she was tucked securely under her blanket. Then he put her food in the fridge and left through the window.


	2. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy finally gets to see what her fairy godmother has made for her!

Lucy spent Friday helping Mira decorate the guild hall. She was put on Lisanna’s team with Wendy and Levy to make the decorations while others also helped set up. They cut out a ton of snowflakes in colors ranging from stark white to midnight blue which Carla, Happy, and Lily attached to fishing string and hung from the ceiling. Gajeel and Elfman tried to keep up with Erza bringing in the huge pine trees that were placed along the walls. Cana, Loke, Freed, and Bickslow were tasked with decorating the trees with lights and other glittering orbs. Mira and Evergreen busied themselves with strings of greenery and fairy lights that decorated the tables, the top of the bar, and the mantle of the fireplace. Natsu and Gray had been sent out on separate tasks to keep them away from the guild and from each other, but had returned by the late afternoon. There had been some kind of kerfuffle between them but Loke and Elfman had been able to separate the two combatants before they really got rolling, or came into the guild hall, so, no harm done.

“Lucy, why don’t you and Happy take Natsu for a long walk?” Levy suggested as she eyed the very flammable decorations.

“Oh, uh, sure,” Lucy said as she put down the scissors trying to get the feeling back into her fingers. “Hey, Happy do you want to go fishing with me and Natsu this afternoon?” she called to the flying blue cat.

“No thanks, Lucy,” he replied. “As soon as we’re done here we’re off to meet the rest of the exceeds.”

“Alrighty then,” Lucy said slowly. “I’ll try to think of something.” 

She left the guild hall only to find Natsu walking off with Loke who was grinning. “Well that doesn’t bode well,” she said to no one in particular. 

Gray heard her comment and started to laugh. “Don’t worry,” he said as he walked with her back into the guild, “we’ll be ready for anything they can think up.”

Lucy had food ready and waiting for Natsu, but he didn’t show up. Lucy shrugged as she ate her dinner. Natsu didn’t come over every night, but he came often enough that she had just gotten in the habit of making sure there was enough for the three of them. She knew Happy wouldn’t be in town and on those rare occasions he wasn’t with Natsu, she could usually count on the fiery hot-head making an appearance at her apartment, but it seemed this was an even more rare kind of evening-an evening to herself. She spent the time clearing the table and putting the leftovers away trying to decide what to do with her free evening.

She decided that she would take this opportunity for some relaxation and pampering. It took a moment for her to remember where she had safely stashed her bath bombs and sugar scrub from Erza, but she finally found them stashed under her stack of towels. Scented candles lit she lowered gingerly into the hot bath. She sighed and then carefully floated a couple of small pink orbs into the water. Lucy enjoyed the fizzing of the bombs against her legs as the scent of rose and vanilla began to calm her weary nerves. She swished her fingers through the floating petals and let her body drift from side to side. When she noticed the water was cooling down she sat up and reached for her scrub. She massaged the sugar in gentle circles over her arms and legs taking particular care with her elbows and heels. She made sure to rinse well remembering her first attempt where she had ended up a sticky, soapy mess. The water was barely even tepid by the time she pulled the bath plug and stepped out of the tub. She used a large towel to pat dry and wrap up before blowing out the candles and heading for her closet.

She stopped abruptly in the bathroom doorway. Natsu was sacked out on her couch, the empty leftover containers spread around him. Very quietly she snuck to her closet. She grabbed her softest pajamas and hurried back to the bathroom. Once dressed she emerged again, finding Natsu in the very same place he’d been when she first saw him.

This time Lucy went to the couch and gathered up the dishes placing them in the sink for him to wash later. She knew that Natsu didn’t need a blanket, but it always seemed wrong to leave him sleeping on the couch without covers. She took his blue blanket out of her linen closet and spread it over his sleeping form. She placed a brief kiss on the top of his head before turning out the lights and snuggling down into her freshly cleaned sheets.

The next morning she woke up when Natsu jumped onto the bed trapping her with the covers.

“Morning Luce!” he called out happily.

“Natsu, I’m telling you this because I love you,” she grumbled, “but you had better let me sleep another hour or Stars help me I’ll summon Aquarius to come and put out your flames, permanently.”

“Come on, Lucy,” he whined as he shook the mattress. “Get up!”

Lucy cracked open one eye to glare at him. “The sun isn’t up yet. I’m not getting out of bed. You need to Get Off!”

Her tone of voice stopped Natsu cold. She could practically feel him wilting like her house plants after she’d been gone for three weeks. 

“Ungh!” she groaned. “Natsu, I’m very glad to see you this morning, but it’s too early for Happy Lucy to show up.” She felt him move off the bed. “However,” Lucy knew he was still close by, “She might be persuaded to make an appearance if a nice, warm, cuddle bug would show up and let her sleep for another hour or so.”

“I’m nice and warm,” Natsu volunteered. 

Lucy held open her blankets and shivered as the cool air hit. “Then get in here before Mean Lucy shows up and kicks you out into the snow.”

Natsu didn’t hesitate before diving into the bed. Lucy turned her back to him and he quickly molded his body to hers. He was concentrating on raising his body temperature when her icy cold feet found his shins.

“Have you been learning ice make magic in your sleep?” he exclaimed.

Lucy snickered. “That was for waking me up before even the birds are stirring,” she explained.

“Okay, that’s fair,” he said as he put an arm around her waist and snuggled a little closer.

Within a few seconds her breathing started to even out.

“Hey Luce?” he murmured.

“Mmmm?” was the obviously near unconscious reply.

“Thanks,” he said as he slowly nuzzled her neck and shoulder. “Thanks for everything you’ve done … for me.”

“-ur welcome,” she said with a yawn. “-worth it,” she added followed by a soft snore. 

Lucy woke with a stretch and a yawn. She could tell immediately that Natsu was already up. He’d probably gone a little stir crazy having to be quiet while she slept. Sure enough the dishes had been washed and it looked like he had put away his blanket while straightening everything else in the apartment.

“Time to get up!” 

Lucy had been half expecting the pounce, but her reflexes were still asleep. Natsu pinned her to the bed once again. The grin on his face promising mischief if she tried to go back to sleep.

“I’m up! I’m up!” She tried to get the covers off, but Natsu was still on top of her. “Naaatsuuuuu!” she whined. “Get off so I can get up.”

He moved off the lump in the mattress and made sure to snag the blanket as he got up. He was laughing as Lucy chased him around the apartment demanding her covers back. By the time she got her blanket, all of Natsu’s hard work was undone.

“I’m going to the bathroom to get dressed and ready for the day,” Lucy said as she grabbed clothes from her closet. “When I come out, I expect to see this room back the way it was when I woke up,” she told him with a finger pointed at his chest.

“Exactly the way it was when you woke up?”

“Ye-” the glint in his eye made Lucy pause. “No,” she said with a sweet smile, “I want it straightened up, my blankets neatly back on the bed, and you sitting on the couch not setting anything on fire. Got it?” She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Natsu swallowed dramatically. He saw Lucy in many moods, but for some reason he found her being sweet the most dangerous thing he could come across. “Yes, ma’am,” he said as he ducked down quickly.

Lucy patted his head and went to get ready. When she came out of the bathroom the apartment had been restored to its former glory. She nodded her approval as she got out her various packages and bags to take to the guild.

“What do you need all of that for?” Natsu asked horrified as they got their coats on.

“Well, most of us girls are getting ready in the big guest room on the second floor. So I thought I’d drop this off when we went there this morning.”

“What? Why?”

“Oh, Natsu,” Lucy said with a smile, “Sometimes it’s just fun to get dressed up with your girlfriends for a big event. Besides,” she added, “Mira offered to do my hair and Levy is going to do my makeup.”

“Why do you need help with your makeup? You already look nice with the way you do it now.”

“Oh, well, thank you Natsu,” Lucy said, “but Levy is going to do something a little more dramatic than I usually do, and it’s fun to let your friends experiment with your look. And anyway,” she gave a shrug, “if I don’t like it I can always wash it off and start again.” She checked all of the bags before going back to her closet for something.

“What's that Luce?” he asked as he gave the small box a little sniff.

“You'll see it tonight,” Lucy said with a laugh as she put it in her bag. The pout on Natsu’s face made her reconsider. “Okay, take a look,” she said as she pulled the box out. 

Inside was a three inch dragon made of thick rose gold with ruby eyes. She pulled it out of the box and hooked it over her ear. The tiny dragon was curled around to look as if nestled there whispering secrets of the universe or perhaps clever jokes as it made Lucy laugh to have it on.

“Natsu, don't you like it?” she asked with a giggle. “You're growling.”

“Why are you letting it touch you?” he demanded. “It's not allowed to be near you without my permission.”

“Excuse me?” Lucy's voice was low and icy. “Why should anyone or anything need your permission before coming near me?”

“Dragons do not cross into other dragons’ hoards without permission,” he said with a huff, “and I certainly did not give that...that thing permission to touch any of my treasure!” He was breathing heavily and glaring daggers at the little jeweled ornament. 

Lucy went from affronted dignity to blushing embarrassment. “Natsu, I chose this because it reminded me of you.” She was reluctant to say it, but decided she ought to reveal the reason she'd bought the tiny dragon. “I, I thought it would be a way to have you around even when you're not with me.”

The anger instantly left Natsu’s face, “Oh.” His eyes dropped to the floor as he wrestled with the emotions flooding through him. 

Lucy put her hand on Natsu’s shoulder and waited for him to look at her. “Um, what if, what if I gave this to you and then you give it to me? Would, would that make it okay for me to wear?”

Natsu thought about her proposal for what seemed like ages before nodding solemnly. Lucy took off the jewelry and put it back in the box. Then she reached out to hand the gift to him. 

“Natsu, this is something I saw that reminded me of you. I hope you like it.” 

Somehow giving him the box seemed to be more than just handing over a piece of metal surrounded by paper, but Lucy couldn't figure out why that should be. 

Natsu opened the box and examined the dragon. He put out a finger that had a tiny blue flame on it. The flame disappeared into the metal as soon as his finger touched the jewelry. Natsu nodded at it before putting the lid back on the box.

“Lucy, this is a treasure that I hope you will wear in memory of me.”

He passed the present back to Lucy. The seriousness of his expression kept Lucy from laughing. 

“Should I put it on now, or wait till this evening?” she whispered as she looked into Natsu’s eyes.

“Wear it whenever you're missing me,” he replied with a shrug.

Lucy immediately took the dragon from the box and hooked it over her ear. Natsu grinned. 

“Missing me so soon?”

Lucy shook her head before replying, “I just don't want to be without it when I really need it.”

That reply made Natsu blush, so he grabbed Lucy's bags and headed to the door. 

They had breakfast at the guild while they waited for Levy to show up. Lucy insisted that he shouldn't see the dress before the dance. (“Something has to be a surprise, Natsu!”) Which meant Natsu was in full pout mode when Gajeel dragged him off to do “Dragonslayer stuff" and Lucy didn't bother to try and hide her smirk at the sight. 

Lucy and Levy took their time getting to Auntie Olga’s. Lucy found herself slowing down the closer they got. She had no doubt that the dress would be amazing, but she was starting to worry about how she was supposed to pay for it. Soon enough they were in front of the red door and Levy was practically vibrating with excitement. 

The doorbell brought Peter almost instantly to the door. He greeted them both with warm smiles. 

“Ah, it's Natsu’s Lucy!” he called into the house. “Wait till you see what the mistress has for you!” His eyes were twinkling with obvious delight. “It is her best yet,” he whispered as he leaned in conspiratorially. “Don't tell her I said that,” he added as he showed the young women to the fitting room, “She still thinks that frosted confection she made for the princess of Agria was her pinnacle of creation.” He made a disapproving face as he ushered them into soft chairs. “There is such a thing as too much pink.”

Lucy and Levy laughed at his statement and he bowed to them before he left. Lucy took a deep breath and let it out as she looked around. They were seated in a semicircle of padded chairs on one side of a raised platform opposite three large mirrors that would allow anyone on the platform to be seen from all directions. A round window in the ceiling made a natural spotlight on the dais. The large room, though compared to the workroom this was positively a cozy little nook, had swaths of off-white draperies surrounding them with what appeared to be four changing rooms. Three of them had their curtains drawn to one side, their lights turned off, the other room was hidden behind closed curtains, a faint orange glow shining round the edges. Lucy thought of the clients that were rumored to have been in this very same place and began to worry again.

“Levy, what are we doing here? How could I have ever thought that I deserve … that I could even look at … How can I pay for … Levy what are we doing here?” she practically wailed.

Levy looked at Lucy in some confusion. “Luce, take a deep breath and calm down,” she said as she put a hand on Lucy’s arm. “Auntie Olga would not have offered to make your dress if she didn’t want to do it. She’s told queens and empresses to come back never, she would have suggested someone else if she thought this was too much, okay?” She encouraged Lucy to take another deep breath. “You certainly do deserve to wear one of her dresses. Auntie thinks so or she would have been impossible to talk to after we told her what you needed.” Levy smiled mischievously at her panicky friend, “You should have seen her once when Karen from Blue Pegasus tried to demand a dress. You remember Karen don’t you?”

Lucy nodded her head, but pressed her lips together in displeasure. Karen had been cruel to her celestial spirits. She was not high on Lucy’s list of good people.

Levy nodded her head as if agreeing with Lucy’s opinion of Karen. “Well, when Karen came breezing in here with Loke in tow, Auntie took one glance at her and told her to get out of her house. Normally Karen would have brought down her spirits to attack for such a thing, but she found herself temporarily incapacitated.” Levy giggled. “Apparently Loke had to carry her back home and it took her a week to recover.”

Lucy gave her a wan smile.

“You can stop worrying Luce,” she said as she patted her arm. “It’ll all work out. You’ll see.”

“Indeed it will work out,” the voice proclaimed behind them. “What kind of fairy godmother would I be if I couldn’t get you to the ball? And with style!”

Lucy stood up quickly to greet Auntie Olga. The woman was wearing a flowing purple robe and sandals. Large wooden beads made up her bracelets and necklaces while large wooden elephants dangled from her ears.

“Hello, my dears,” she said as she greeted them both. “It is so good to see you again!” She indicated that Lucy should return to her seat while she continued to talk. “I can’t tell you what a thrill this has been to work on. This was a real challenge to my creativity and for my girls as well. We all hope that you will wear our creation in health and happiness.”

With a clap of her hands the curtains were drawn open to reveal the garment in the dressing room. Lucy and Levy were stunned. The halter top was covered in thousands of sequins that overlapped to look like tiny scales. The scales changed color from white on the straps and the top to a soft butter yellow, on down to a burnt orange, and ended at the waist with a deep garnet red. The skirt seemed to be layers and layers of delicate chiffon in all of the same colors as the scales, but with a hundred other colors of Natsu’s flames mixed in. The bell shaped skirt was pleated and cut so that the fulness at the bottom flared out. The hem was designed so that hundreds of tiny flames fluttered in the breeze. Lucy imagined that it would look as if she was dancing in the midst of a bonfire all night. 

“Come, come,” Auntie said as she took Lucy’s hand and lead her over to the mannequin, “Come see what we have done.”

Lucy reached out a hand to touch the fabric but stopped short of the actual dress. “I’m almost afraid it’ll burn if I touch it,” she said.

Dame Olga laughed as she gently put Lucy’s hand to the skirt. “Mandy will be pleased that her illusion charm is working as planned.” She looked into Lucy’s face. “Don’t fret though, it won’t wear off at midnight.” She winked before adding, “I’m a much better fairy godmother than Cinderella’s was.”

Lucy couldn’t help laughing at that. She stopped laughing when Auntie Olga asked if she was a pantyhose or garter girl. Levy however started cackling at Lucy’s red face. Auntie Olga clapped again and two girls came in with a variety of underwear and foundation garments for Lucy to choose from. Once they were selected the curtain was drawn and everyone left Lucy to change.

“This is so exciting auntie,” Levy said as they sat waiting.

“It really is,” she replied. “To imagine my newest friend is the daughter of my first patron and so dear to my darling Natsu! And I am privileged enough to dress her for this special dance? One could die from such happiness!”

“I think I’m ready,” Lucy’s voice called from behind the curtain.

“Do you wish to see your reflection right away or do you want it to be a surprise?” Dame Olga asked.

“I don’t think I can wait,” Lucy replied honestly.

A small laugh escaped Dame Olga. ‘Then I will open the curtains on three and you will be able to see for yourself in the mirror how beautiful you are.” She moved to a cord next to the curtain. “One...Two...Three!”

Lucy was captivated by the sight in the mirror. She rushed to the circular stage and gasped when the light caught her dress. She was standing inside the flames of one of Natsu’s attacks! She twisted and twirled to see the skirt move and delighted in the feel of the fabric swirling around her legs. It even seemed like tiny sparks were flying off her skirt as she moved.

She rushed to the little designer and enveloped her in a hug. “Oh, Auntie! It’s so perfect. It’s so very Natsu. It’s so...so…”

“Perfect?” Levy supplied with a grin.

Lucy nodded. “Yes. it’s absolutely perfect.”

Auntie Olga was dabbing at tears in the corners of her eyes. 

“You look so much like your mother,” she said quietly. Lucy’s face was suddenly quite shocked. Dame Olga reached up and patted her cheek. “Yes, yes you look so much like her. Such verve. Such life!” The woman suddenly became more business like. “Can you move comfortably in this dear? How about sitting? Does anything pinch?”

She made Lucy go through a series of movements that even Lucy felt was unlikely, but if, for some reason, it was necessary to both run from the dance and call on her spirits, Lucy would be able to do it in her dress. Finally Dame Olga nodded her satisfaction.

“If you are happy with it, then I will be happy to let it go,” she said with finality.

“Auntie, I am more than happy with it,” Lucy said solemnly. “What do I need to do to repay you for all of this?”

For the first time the designer stopped moving completely, a look of confusion on her face. “What do you mean to repay me?” She looked at Levy. “Does she think that I would take money for a gift?”

This time it was Lucy looking confused. “But, but, but you couldn’t possibly just be giving me this?” she gestured at the dress she was still wearing.

“Didn't I say at the beginning that I would take care of everything?” she asked quietly as she thought back. “Didn’t I tell you that I am a true friend?” she gestured at her heart. 

Lucy nodded as she recalled the words.

“Well then that settles it,” the designer said with a huff. She turned and clapped for her assistants.

Lucy just looked at Levy still confused at what was going on. Levy shook her head and mouthed the word, “later”.

“The girls will assist you in taking the dress off,” Auntie Olga told her. “Once you are changed you can tell Peter where the dress should be delivered.”

“We’re not taking it?” Lucy asked timidly.

Auntie Olga shook her head. “It’s usually best to have Peter deliver my creations. For some reason disasters do not seem to befall them when he is the one taking them to their final destinations.”

“Oh, well, thank you,” Lucy said. She hurried to the changing room with the assistants.

“Auntie,” Levy began quietly once the curtains were closed, “if you don’t give Lucy something to do, however small it may be, to at least show her gratitude, she’ll never stop worrying about the dress.”

Auntie Olga looked Levy in the eye for just a moment before nodding. “I know just the thing.”

A few moments later Lucy joined the women and Peter in the main room.

“Peter make sure you take good care of that dress when you take it to…” Auntie Olga looked expectantly at Lucy.

“The Fairy Tail Guild Hall, second floor guest room, first door on the right,” Lucy said quickly. “And don’t let anybody take it for you. Especially not Natsu!”

Peter smiled and nodded his understanding before picking up the garment bag and leaving the room.

“Lucy dear,” Auntie Olga said, “There is one thing you can do for me in exchange for the dress.”

Lucy’s face lit up, “What can I do for you? If I can do it, I will see it gets done.” The determination on her face made Levy shake her head at her friend’s inability to simply accept a gift.

“I know you will sweetling,” Auntie Olga said with a smile. “What I need you to do is well within your power. I just ask that you get that marvelous artist in your guild to paint a picture of you in the dress. Maybe one with you and Natsu?” she added with a wink.

“You’re talking about Reedus?” Lucy asked.

Auntie Olga nodded her head. “Yes! The very one. He would be able to paint me a picture that moves and shines almost as if he had captured the exact moment in time forever.” She let out a great sigh, “This is perhaps my best dress ever.” Lowering her voice she leaned in and said, “Don't tell Peter. He still thinks that monstrosity I did for the youngest princess of Agria was the pinnacle of perfection, but between us I think it's safe to say that there is such a thing as too much pink!”

Both of the younger women laughed at her statement. Auntie Olga walked them to the door herself as Lucy continued to thank her.

“The look on your face was thanks enough!” Auntie Olga said with finality as she opened the door and let them go with hugs and cheek kisses. “Now, go my luminous Lucy! Go and be the good friend to my darling Natsu!”

And with that the door closed.

“Lev, what was that?” Lucy asked in a slightly dazed state.

“What do you mean Luce?”

“I mean, one of the most influential designers in Fiore, maybe even all of Earthland, has just made me an amazing dress for a dance,” Lucy’s face paled, “and then she just gave it to me!”

Levy laughed at Lucy’s stunned reaction. “That is Auntie Olga, Luce. It’s better if you just get used to it now, it doesn’t get any easier to be one of her favorites.”

“But she’d never met me before two days ago!” Lucy threw her hands into the air trying unsuccessfully to form her thoughts into coherent words. Eventually she demanded, “How could I be one of her favorites?”

Levy took Lucy’s arm and started moving her in the direction of a cafe. “Do you recall when you first met auntie?” Lucy nodded. “That moment where she was looking into your eyes? Well she was reading your scroll.”

“My scroll?”

Levy nodded. “That’s the way she described it to me. Her magic allows her read a person’s notable deeds, good or bad. Sometimes it even let’s her see what could happen if a person doesn’t do anything to change their behavior. It gives her insight into a person’s strengths and weaknesses.” Levy shook her head sadly. “Auntie won’t talk about it, but I take it there was something dreadful that happened that made her give up whatever it was she was doing with Master Makarov and Master Bob and turn to creating clothing.” Levy grinned and nudged Lucy’s side. “I wonder what she read on your scroll that made her decide she likes you this much.”

Lucy blushed wondering if she’d seen anything involving Natsu. Of course they’d been on quite a few jobs together, and there was all the time they spent together outside of work… Lucy suddenly realized that she could see certain events happening in her future without the use of Auntie’s magic and she blushed even more.

“I think it’s time for lunch, don’t you?” Levy said brightly as she watched Lucy’s thoughts flit across her face. 

Lucy nodded mutely as she tried to stop her particular train of thought from running wild, but with very little success.

Levy just laughed and looked forward to seeing how things developed at the ball. She was pretty sure that though Natsu could take a beating with no apparent problem when he saw Lucy in that dress he wouldn’t know what hit him!


	3. All Dressed Up for the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that preparation and now the payoff!

Lucy was standing in the second floor guest room with Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Chelia, and Lisanna watching while Levy put the finishing touches to her eye shadow and Mira fiddled with curling ringlets into the ends of her hair. Any minute now the other women of the guild would come to get them, and Lucy wasn’t sure she’d ever be ready for that. 

Mira had explained her idea for how the dance would begin. All the women would gather on the second floor and line up at the top of the stairs. Macao would announce each woman and her escort would meet her at the bottom of the steps, allowing each one to have a moment in the spotlight. The couple would take a place on the dance floor and wait for everyone to be announced. Then Master Makarov would welcome their guests, the music would play, and everything would be exactly like a fairy tail in one of Levy’s books ... or else! 

Lucy was pretty sure she didn’t want to see Mira’s “or else”. The very idea of what she was capable of when someone interfered with her matchmaking made Lucy shudder. It didn’t stop her from giggling though while Lisanna regaled them all with the story of Mira taking Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel to one side earlier and explaining exactly what would happen if they messed with her plans. She had no doubt that Natsu and Gray would be on their best behavior for at least the first half of the night. Lucy resolved to ask Natsu to escort her home at the first sign of his temper being sparked.

Evergreen walked into the room and with the snap of her fan instantly had all eyes on her.

“Everyone is waiting, Mira. Are you going to fuss with her hair forever or should I let Cana start things off?”

Mira put down the curling iron. “Done!” she proclaimed. She turned to follow Ever out into the hall. “I thought I told you Cana is NOT to start things off. Auntie is here and I asked her to be our guest of honor.” Her voice grew faint as she made her way closer to the stairs.

“I guess it’s time to go,” Lucy said as she stood up.

Erza nodded and turned toward the door. “Come on Juvia we can’t be last,” she said with a smirk.

“Juvia is right behind you Erza,” she smiled at Lucy and followed Erza through the doorway.

Chelia held out an arm to Wendy. “May I escort you to the ball, ma’am?”

Wendy laughed and put her arm through the loop Chelia had made. “Only if you’ll go to the dance with me.”

“It’s a deal,” the pink haired girl grinned.

Levy and Lucy exchanged a glance and a nod. They would certainly be keeping an eye on them tonight.

“Those two seem to fit so well together,” Lucy said. “I hope nothing happens to ruin their night.”

“Oh it won’t,” Lisanna said with a little chuckle. “Gajeel seems to have hinted that anyone who tries to mess with their evening won’t have anything left for Mira to deal with because he wants his little sister to be very happy with her first Grown-up Christmas dance. He said he would be severely displeased with anyone who ruins it for her.”

Lucy laughed. “It seems he has a protective streak for short girls with blue hair,” she said as she raised an eyebrow at Levy.

Levy blushed but laughed, too. “He has become quite a protector of the small,” she said, a hint of pride in her voice.

“But Lissie, did he actually say displeased or was that your word for it?” Lucy asked.

“Oh he used that word, among others.” Lisanna suddenly looked very much like Mira when she was about to dish the latest gossip, “His quote-end quote hint was very formal and sounded almost like a royal proclamation, but his description of the consequences for violating his trust was mostly made up of four letter descriptors and various body parts.”

Levy put a hand over her eyes as she shook her head while Lisanna and Lucy both laughed heartily. Kinana came through the door just as the laughter died down.

“Mira said that you all are to get your Fairy Tails out there or she will come and get you herself,” she reported dutifully. “Oh and Lucy,” she waited for Lucy to look at her before continuing, “She said that you were to come down last.”

“What?”

Kinana shrugged. “That’s what she said. I’m just relaying the message. Now will you three please come before Mira decides to shoot the messenger?” 

They promised to talk more, later, and then went to join the line. 

From her place at the end of the line, Lucy watched each woman walk down the stairs, one by one. She had fun trying to guess who each woman was partnered with, or, if she knew their partner, what aspect of their partner’s magic they were depicting with their clothes.

Erza’s date was an easy guess as she’d been with her when she bought her dress. But Lucy couldn’t decide if it was the brightness of the blue that matched Laxus lightning or if it was the gold of the chains to show power under great restraint that Erza felt best paid homage to Laxus and his head phones. Lucy snorted when she saw Laxus in his hakama. The red and silver matched Erza’s powerful armor and her hair color really well, but now she was thinking that maybe Laxus just wanted a reason to wander around the dance without a shirt on. Levy’s comment on the subject was very close to her own thoughts, and she chuckled quietly at it.

Lucy found Mira’s choice much more puzzling. Even when she saw Mira and Freed next to each other she couldn’t think of how the matching pantsuits were a reflection of either partner’s magic or personality. At least they both looked fabulous, eh?

Evergreen’s dress with all the different animal prints shouldn’t have looked good, but since it was on Ever it didn’t dare look otherwise. Elfman’s almost timid approach to the woman was very touching especially when she took his hand and gave him one of her rare, heartfelt smiles. After that Elfman was practically strutting to the dance floor.

The last of the Strauss siblings looked adorable in her babydoll dress while Bickslow looked completely ridiculous in all the faux fur and fluffy feathers he wore for Lisanna. Since both of them shared in the same sense of humor they seemed to match far better than their clothing would lead a bystander to believe. Lucy remarked to Levy that those two looked like they would be up to trouble in no time and Levy was forced to agree.

Wendy was one of the few who didn’t have someone waiting at the bottom of the stairs because her date was keeping step with her as they descended to the dance floor. Once they were there, Gajeel stepped out of the group huddled together at the bottom of the banister to give Wendy a high-five before returning to the relative safety of the other waiting men.

A few more women went down the stairs and Lucy started to feel slightly nervous about this whole situation. She had just wanted to help out her friend and give him someone to talk to while they had fun with their guild. How had she ended up here in this amazing, but far too expensive dress, queued up like a prize winning show dog about to go before the judges? Was there some way to get out of here without crushing Natsu’s feelings or having to walk down those stairs that she was sure she would manage to trip and fall down? Was it getting a little warm in here? Had Natsu set something on fire?

“Lucy, breathe,” she heard Levy say. “It’s just a dance. It’s not like it’s life or death. Unlike, say, an overdue book.”

The smile that Levy gave her made Lucy feel embarrassed for her moment of panic. “You’re right Lev. Thanks for reminding me.”

Levy gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “We’re your friends and just want you to be happy and have some fun, okay?”

Lucy nodded. “Okay. Are you sure I look alright? Not too flamboyant?”

“Luce, when has Natsu been anything short of too flamboyant?”

“True,” she said as she nodded her head. 

“You know, this is supposed to be fun, right?” Levy asked. “Would it help if we both walked down together like Wendy and Chelia?”

This time Lucy shook her head. “I’m pretty sure I’m going to trip on the top stair and Gajeel would probably kil- er, be seriously displeased if anything were to happen to you.”

Levy chuckled at Lucy’s choice of words. “Ok, but save a dance for me, yeah?”

Lucy smiled, “Of course, Lev. Now go greet your walking library.”

Levy grinned back at Lucy then turned to the top of the stairs.

Macao called out, “Levy McGarden!” 

Lucy was standing by herself. Never had she felt so alone and exposed. She heard her name called, but it took a moment for her to step forward. She was concentrating so much on taking careful steps and not tripping that she didn’t even look at the bottom of the stairs until she was halfway down. As soon as she spotted Natsu she froze.

Natsu was wearing a suit and tie. Natsu was wearing a suit? A suit and a tie! What was this world coming to? Natsu actually donned formalwear? And how dare he look so handsome just standing there like that? Lucy felt like her world was suddenly tilting and she started questioning everything she thought she knew about the fiery dragonslayer. She was almost convinced she had tripped on the top stair and hit her head. That’s the only circumstance that she could picture where Natsu would be standing there in that midnight blue suit with the constellations faintly glowing from it. 

Lucy shook her head but the picture didn’t change. Natsu was wearing the dark blue star suit with a gray vest sporting sun, moon, and planet decorations, along with his signature grin. The tie was a nebula of Lucy’s favorite colors against the inky black background that showed up so well against his stark white shirt. His scarf had been loosely draped over it all. 

Suddenly tears sprang to her eyes. Nothing could have prepared her for the effect of seeing Natsu dressed in her star friends. She saw the smile slip from Natsu’s face as he rushed up to her side.

“Hey Luce, are you okay?” he asked as soon as he was close to her.

Lucy tried to speak, but was afraid she might actually start crying if she said his name, all she could do was nod.

He didn’t look convinced. “You’ve got tears, Luce,” he said as he carefully cradled her face in his hands and gently wiped the offending tears with his thumbs.

“You’re wearing my stars,” she whispered.

“Of course,” he replied.

“But how?” Her eyes were roving over his face. “I thought you were just borrowing something from Gray,” she said softly, unable to speak at her usual volume.

Natsu shrugged. “Loke helped me,” he said simply as he dropped his hands to hold hers. “Apparently the Spirit King wanted to show you his thanks or something.”

Lucy was stunned again. “But why?”

Natsu’s head tilted back as a huge burst of laughter erupted. “You’re kidding right?” He shook his head at Lucy’s confused face. “Lucy you’ve been running yourself ragged for the last two days, just because you wanted this to be a special night for me. Don’t you think I’d want to do something special for you, too?”

“I hadn't thought about that,” she murmured.

“I'm not surprised,” Natsu said as his thumb gently rubbed across the back of her hand. “You get so caught up in helping people and trying to makes others happy that you forget that some of us want to do the same for you.” A shy smile crept across his face. “I hope this shows you how special you are to-” his voice faltered but he managed to finish with, “-to all of us.”

His tone was so sincere and so heartfelt that Lucy dropped her gaze for a moment. That’s not how Natsu usually talked to her. Suddenly this whole thing seemed a lot more important than just a dance.

Lucy nodded, “Yeah, it does. Thank you.” 

A rough voice yelled out, “Get a move on Salamander! You’re holding up the party.”

Lucy hid her face in her hands, but peeked out enough to see that Natsu was blushing just as much as she was.

“Keep your shirt on rust for brains, can’t you see we’re having a moment here?” Natsu yelled back at Gajeel.

Lucy couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up out of her, but it felt like her world was finally back to normal.

Natsu made a bow before saying, “Lucy Heartfilia would you like to go to the Christmas Ball with me?” He held out his arm hoping to escort her to their place on the dance floor.

“It would be my greatest pleasure, Natsu,” she said as she put her arm through his.

Together they walked to the center of the dance floor and turned to face the small stage where the band was set up. Master Makarov was standing at the microphone in the middle of the stage. 

“Welcome my children! Most welcome friends,” he nodded in the direction of the table where Auntie Olga and Porlyusica were seated. One was grinning and waving while the other was scowling. “Have a good time but don’t destroy anything!” With that he nodded at the band leader and the music started playing.

Natsu and Lucy started dancing to the song, grinning at one another as they swayed to the music. The lights were dim on the dance floor, but Lucy and Natsu had no difficulties seeing each other’s expressions. While Natsu’s stars gave off a faint yellow glow, Lucy’s dress was flickering with nonexistent flames.

Natsu pulled Lucy in close so that he could whisper in her ear. “You know Luce, I haven’t got to tell you yet how beautiful you look tonight. I like the picture you make surrounded by the colors of my flames.”

Lucy blushed at the compliment. “Thank you Natsu. I think you know how I feel about seeing you surrounded by my constellations, but,” her cheeks grew warm again, “I don't think I've ever seen you look more handsome.” 

This time it was Natsu’s turn to have his face turn a brilliant shade of pink. 

Lucy snickered quietly. “You’ve just gone the same shade as my dragon ear cuff.”

That statement made Natsu’s face go even redder if possible. “Uh, Luce there’s something you should know about that,” he said reluctantly.

Lucy’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What did you do to it?”

“Nothing!” Natsu protested loudly. “Nothing much,” he added more quietly.

“Naaaatsuuu?”

He huffed before saying, “I marked it as part of my hoard. That was the blue flame you saw earlier.” Suddenly he couldn’t look her in the eye and seemed to be addressing the tiny dragon itself. “Dragons only give pieces of their hoard to their children,” he swallowed nervously before looking directly into her eyes, “or their mates.”

“M-mates?” Lucy stuttered wide-eyed.

Natsu shook his head vigorously. “The word doesn’t translate to that exactly it’s like,” he thought for a moment, “it more like … Nest mates! If a dragon gives you a piece of its hoard then you’re a part of their nest … forever.”

Lucy could do nothing but stare at Natsu for a moment.

“So you’re kind of adopting me into your family?” she asked stunned.

Natsu nodded solemnly.

She reached a hand to reverently touch Natsu’s scarf. “Igneel gave this to you, didn’t he? That’s why you never go anywhere without it. It made you part of his nest.”

Again Natsu nodded.

“So now Igneel and I are your dragon family?” she asked with a smile. “We’re your, your clan?”

“Only if you want to be,” he said quietly. “Technically the instant you put it on, you sort of became the greatest treasure in my hoard, and it’s my duty and responsibility to protect you, but,” once again he found it difficult to look her in the eye as a blush crept across his cheeks, “I know that I don’t own you and never could.” His gaze met her warm brown eyes. “You will have my protection and my devotion, only if you want it.” 

“Oh, Natsu,” Lucy whispered. She was quiet as she thought about everything that he had just told her while they swayed to the music. A glance at his face told her that he was trying to keep whatever he was thinking from showing. A slow smile crept across her lips. “It would be my greatest pleasure to be a member of your nest.”

Natsu’s grin was blinding! “That’s what I was hoping you’d say, Luce.”

Lucy laughed as Natsu twirled her around.

“Natsu, how are you so calm about this?” Lucy asked amazed at how relaxed he was while they danced.

Natsu chuckled. “Luce, I did all my panicking this morning while I was sparing with Gajeel.” He cleared his throat and added, “And I did all my blushing and having my brain melt down while you were first walking down the stairs.”

“Really?” she asked tentatively. At his confirming head nod she started to pout. “And I missed seeing it?” 

“Don’t worry,” he replied. “There’s about 3 photographers from Sorcerer Magazine here. I’m sure more than one of them got pictures of the moment. And I think Levy paid Romeo and Rufus to capture the moment, too.” 

“I don’t know about Romeo, but Rufus is painting us because Auntie said that’s what the dress would cost.”

“It figures,” Natsu said as he looked over at Auntie beaming at them. He chuckled as he said. “She nearly did ask for our firstborn Luce.”

All Lucy could do was blush at his comment. While Natsu continued to twirl and spin her to get the best flames from her dress. 

Out of the corner of her eye Lucy saw Gray go into one of his battle stances. She looked around to see if there was something going on, but she couldn’t see any direct threat. Gray moved his hands and let loose with the battle cry, “Ice-Make, Mistletoe!”

There, from the roof of the hall to about six inches above Natsu’s head, a long line of perfectly formed mistletoe hung.

“You didn’t have to be so obvious, Ice Princess,” Natsu called over to Gray when he looked at the formation over his head.

“I wanted to make sure you couldn’t miss it, Starboy.” 

“Starboy,” Natsu grumbled.

Lucy put a hand to cup his cheek. “My Starboy,” she said almost posessively.

Natsu grinned before swooping down to kiss her soundly. After breaking apart amidst whoops and whistles he confirmed it.

“Your Starboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Bear, my niece, asked for this story at the beginning of December. Here it is finished at the beginning of March! Wow that's almost a record for me.   
> (Amazingly it's my speed record that's being broken)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
